justins_world_of_darknessfandomcom-20200216-history
Jefferson Character Roster
A list of all vampires in Jefferson, Oregon. The Camarilla * (Brujah) Albert “Tyger” Welf - Tyger is a classically trained Brujah of the variety of “Warrior-Poet” that was common in the dark ages. Tyger sided with what became the Camarilla not due to loyalty to the elders of the clan, but of his own honor as a knight. As such Tyger is a rarity among his clan in modern nights, a philosopher and scholar, he seeks out deeper meaning in the world through his own contemplation. Tyger has been the Brujah primogen since his arrival via combat, no Brujah has yet best him, though every year some try. * (Gangrel) Johnny Dalhart - Johnny is the Gangrel primogen mostly because no one else wanted the job. That is not to say that he is not respected among his peers however, he is just the most personable. Johnny is an acoustic musician and can get along well with the likes of Majumdar and Kenney, he is a warrior in a way that has earned him the respect of Tyger, he is an outsider that can converse about the others with Eskelson and Wasu. * (Gargoyle) Jean Dantès - Jean is the concierge and Master of Elysium of the Marquis. Jean has no memory of his life before awakening in a Tremere lab in Lyon, France. Life as a slave had him defending the chantry and seeking out its enemies. When the Gargoyles broke free of their captivity, he embraced his freedom by travelling abroad. While free he still sought to be of service. He found his calling assisting Prince Levine in the management and upkeep of the hotel. Jean chose his own name; Jean from Jean Valjean and Dantès from Edmund Dantès, two wrongfully imprisoned men that are freed. * (Malkavian) Wasureta - Wasu wandered into town a few years ago, from the ‘eastern horizon’ and simply sat at the primogen table in the place of the former Malkavian councillor. When asked, he responded that he had been called to the city by the divine spirit. Most wrote him off there as another of the insane and nothing more, but his wisdom has proven quite valuable to Prince Levine. Many scoff at the wannabe monk, but he tries to take it in stride. They’ll need him. * (Nosferatu) Gregory R. Manson - Gregory would describe himself as an accountant, he takes in various facts and figures and does his magic on them to turn a negative into a positive. Gregory has a way about him that makes it so that he can spin any problem into an advantage. He has used this ability to great effect helping maintain the various complex relationships within the city. A stalwart adviser and friend of the Prince and an advocate for the Nosferatu as a whole. * (Ravnos) Rani Bamm - Rani knows the stereotypes of her clan, thieves, degenerates, conmen, and worse. Many hate the fact she has such a good relationship with the Prince. In what may have been Levine’s most controversial appointment to date, he made this nobody Ravnos guttersnipe the Sheriff of the city...and she is good at what she does. Who better to uncover what others don’t want seen than a thief? She has the ability to go unnoticed by others, blend into a crowd, and sense things that normal senses can’t or won’t pick up. She is the corrupt Kindred’s worst nightmare. * (Toreador) Annabelle Johannson - Annebelle has had a tragic life, even among the Kindred. Orphaned at a young age, she was raised by her father’s close friend. When her surrogate father took on a sexual interest in her she fled into the night only to be found by a different sort of predator. Her sire chose her for her intense beauty and treated her as a princess in a gilded cage. At first she thought her sire had taken her away from a life of pain until she understood what she had lost. Before she was able to cope with her complex feelings her sire was slain in a Sabbat attack, growing in her a deep hatred for the sect. * (Toreador) Yaslin Majumdar - Yaslin was embraced by a former lover who desired to spend eternity together. It did not work out in the end, but Yaslin looked at the embrace as a gift to be celebrated. Yaslin has made his fortune financing numerous projects behind the scenes and even if he can no longer taste his dishes, he loves to cook for mortals who can appreciate true culinary mastery. Yaslin was democratically chosen to represent the Toreador among the Primogen council, a duty he takes seriously. He has done much to gather good will towards members of his clan. * (Tremere) Ar-Rashid - Ar-Rashid is a traditionalist, having studied extensively in most major chantries around the world. He dresses conservatively in business wear, with his beard finely groomed and wise looking spectacles. Ar-Rashid has become a mentor in recent years, instructing those of the lower circles in various Paths of thaumaturgy that few other teachers possess. * (Tremere) Digby - Digby is a treasure hunter all things said and done. Many within her clan scoff at her lack of thaumaturgic study, however those same brothers and sisters are glad when she returns from an expedition with some new artifact or forgotten tome of lore. She doesn’t care much though, for her the hunt is all that matters. * (Tremere) Lily Eskelsen - Lily is a force of nature within the city. She does not accept the traditional stereotypes associated with the Tremere or the backhanded, two-faced politicking of her fellow kindred. She does not request her place at the table, but takes it. It is widely known that she is the least favourite of the Prince on the council and that her opinion usually goes ignored, if not deliberately acted against. To make matters worse, her relationship with the Master of Elysium is poor due to their blood’s ancient issues. * (Tremere) Marilena Ibrahim - Marilena is only an apprentice at the moment, studying under close supervision under Ar-Rashid. * (Tremere) Scarlet Wysp - Embraced in the early 2000’s Scarlet is an Apprentice of the seventh circle, just about to take the trials necessary to become a magister. Scarlet emphasises the early 2000’s edgy goth aesthetic: Evanescence, shiny black clothing, black on black. Her personality can be a bit grating and even those among her own clan get frustrated with how she still keeps up with her melodrama. * (Ventrue) Elise Van Hoytt - Unlike many of her peers, Elise was born to be a member of clan Ventrue. Her parents were chosen for their superior bloodlines. She was classically trained in music, rhetoric, the arts, swordsmanship, equestrianism, finances, how to manage retainers and many more crucial skills. Her vampiric genealogy can be recited on command and goes back eight generations to Caine himself. Her wealth transcends that of the others within the city to the point she is often invited into the courts of various Princes around the world. Her skill as a harpy can make or break someone’s reputation with a nod. * (Ventrue) René Levine - Prince René Levine is a man of vision. When he came to the city it was full of turmoil, of clans squabbling over domains, infighting, and betrayal. The city was on the verge of being overrun by hordes of the Sabbat until he did what was necessary to restore order. Some might call him ironfisted, but he prefers to view himself as a traditionalist. Punishments are harsh for offenders however rewards are grand for those who do their duty. He values honour above all else and believes that there is a proper way to do things, and if you get in his way you’ll come to harm. * (Ventrue) Ryan Kenney - Ryan has never encountered a situation he couldn’t turn to his advantage. He has gone from a lowly fledgling to the second highest Ventrue in the city, only behind the Prince himself. His rise has left him with several jealous rivals that hope to see the smug Irishmen fall from grace, but he hasn’t gotten as far as he has without mastering the grand game. The Independents * (Assamite) Stephen Kelly - Stephen is a professional, first and foremost. He guarantees his work and makes his deals via a blood oath that he will not break. It could be said that Stephen lacks a sense of humor, or any sense of human emotion but this is a misconception based on his focused training, in his own haven he is much more relaxed and cordial. * (Follower of Set) Natasha Parshukova - Natasha is a very well connected member of the city’s various vampiric societies. It is safe to say she always knows a guy that knows a guy that can get you what you want. While she loathes the fact that the Sabbat are ruled by a heretic that does not mean that she is against them, but rather she is happy to help knowing that one day she might assist in a coup against him. * (Giovanni) Li Weng - While technically only from a minor family line and kept from the deeper mysteries, that does not mean that Li is to be taken lightly. Fabulously wealthy and with a talent for necromancy that rivals any of the main family, it is Li’s goal to establish a strong Giovanni presence in the city. She maintains contacts and allies among many of the city’s elite and manipulates the mortals to further her goals while the fools of the Camarilla are busy making jokes about inbreeding and mafioso. * (Ravnos) Vega Rey - Vega is a specialist in procurement, a fancy way of saying he is a thief. He knows the stereotypes for his clan and fuck it, they are stereotypes for a reason right? He is suave, charming, and a con man, sure he will kill to benefit himself but why does that have to be an unpleasant experience? While not located in Jefferson permanently he stops by on occasion during his travels to visit Emilia or her childer Don. * (Son of Discord) Zebb Lambert - Zebb is a chill guy that is always looking for a good time. A jazz musician by trade, he was embraced due to the skill of his trumpeting. Zebb owns a local hot spot called the Mint, popular among the city’s vampiric population. Zebb’s club enforces a strict non-violence agreement, any sect on sect business is to be done outside, any funny stuff and he’ll have no problem kicking you to the curb. The Sabbat * The Axemen ** (Brujah Antitribu) Lil' Skrrt - ' ** '(Brujah Antitribu) Paul - Paul is obnoxious, brutish, a hellish fighter, cruel, callous, and loving to his friends. Paul is loyal to his pack first and foremost, even at the cost of his own life. Paul can’t stand peace for long and if no fight presents itself he’ll go out of his way to make trouble. He is often seen hanging out with Xenia. ** (Kiasyd) Don Duke - ** (Malkavian Antitribu) Xenia - Xenia was embraced after a horrific accident in a parkour stunt gone wrong. As she lay on the pavement broken and bleeding out, she was descended upon by a Malkavian. The reason she was chosen will always be a mystery but the blood was strong and her already reckless nature developed into full on mania. Xenia enjoys instigating drama and conflict, and even more so attention. She dresses wildly provocative to get all eyes on her and frequently acts as a distraction on pack missions. ** (Nosferatu Antitribu) Benjamin - The less that is known about Benjamin the better, but he is a loyal member of the pack and rarely attends pack functions other than Festival of the Dead and the Grand Ball, otherwise he spends his time in deep cover spying on the Camarilla. He has a fondness for obscure lore. ** (Pander) Murphy - The pack’s leader, Murphy is an enigmatic figure. He is often quiet in contemplation as he schemes to advance the station of the pack. Through his guidance the pack has advanced from an unknown to one of the largest mortal gangs in the city. His plans for the future remain unknown but it can be safe to assume they will be something spectacular to behold. ** (Tzimisce) Tatsuo - ** (Ventrue Antitribu) Roberts - Roberts was once the seneschal and bookkeeper of a Camarilla primogen before betraying his liege and joining the pack. Roberts is pragmatic and respects cunning and ambition. Roberts is no fighter but that does not make him any less dangerous than the others, particularly in his knowledge of the inner workings of the Camarilla. * The Pack Rats ** (Malkavian Antitribu) Breezy - Breezy takes advantage of her insanity. No one takes real notice of the homeless girl shouting in the night or dancing in an alley, and because of that she observes more than one might think. ** (Malkavian Antitribu) Stiletto - Stiletto takes his name from the long thin blade he favors. Quick and quiet, Stiletto can slip into a place with ease and eliminate his target. Stiletto has an intense hatred for humanity, far beyond the norm for members of the Sabbat. ** (Nosferatu Antitribu) Conrad Bogan - Conrad is the architect of the Pack Rats and acts as a shepherd to his flock. Conrad has lots of eyes and ears in a lot of places that feed him information that is useful to the sect and he wields this information like a sword, using it to destroy his enemies. ** (Nosferatu Antitribu) Melody Allbright - Melody is a tech savvy Nosferatu that spends a disheartening amount of time in the company of members of the clan in the Camarilla. She hangs out in the same sewers and havels, shares information when it helps the Sabbat, and in general is decently personable for a Nosferatu. * The Riverside Boys ** (Brujah Antitribu) ** (Malkavian antitribu) ** (Toreador Antitribu) Mickey - Mickey is the leader of the Riverside Boys. ** (Toreador Antitribu) Skylar - ** (Tzimisce) Oana - Oana is obsessed with perfection. * (Harbinger of Skulls) Louis the Just - Louis spends his nights in quiet solitude, studying the mysteries of death. Louis is not a member of a pack, nor does he participate in any of the Sabbat gatherings, however his services are available if what you request proves interesting enough to him… or it involves the Giovanni. He wears a porcelain mask that appears as a blank face showing no emotion. * (Kiasyd) Emilia Van Duke - A scholar only loosely connected to the Sabbat at large. Currently she is travelling as part of her research. Little is known about her outside of her childer Don’s recollections and the various bits of correspondence she sends to him about her journey. * (Lasombra) Rachel Holmes - Rachel fashions herself as something of a spymaster, operating her packs in a similar manner as various intelligence organisations. No one pack knows what the others are up to in the event of their capture. Rachel has many of the qualities regularly assumed for members of her clan; she has a regal grace to her and beneath it a raw cunning that strives for a higher station. She is very careful about her actions and keeps tabs on her enemies at all times. * (Serpent of Light) Alejandro Arango - Alejandro spent his mortal life dedicating himself to saving lives. As a doctor Alejandro served poor communities in desperate need for help often putting himself at risk. Eventually this gained the attention of the Serpents of Light in Haiti. Since his embrace, Alejandro has learned much. He is dedicated to fighting the antediluvians, especially Set, originally out of concern for the vampire species but over the years his motive has been corrupted into more selfish self preservation. Alejandro has a gift when dealing with spirits and has a reputation as a Wanga practitioner, engaging in complex rituals in order to harness the powers of the loa. Alejandro proved himself to the Sabbat not only by his fanatical belief but also by his skills as a priest, it is unsurprising then that he moved up the ranks until he reached the position of Archbishop. His domain is the contested city of Jefferson, thought to be firmly in the hands of the Camarilla. Alejandro can be found often in the city’s hospital where he manages a small clinic or in his humble home near by. * (Tzimisce) Oswald Johanovic - Oswald is a koldunic sorcerer and occultist of the highest calibre. Few, even among the hated Tremere, rival his knowledge. Oswald has a reputation as a strict noddist and is known to diablerize with impunity any cainite he views as lesser and unworthy of the blood of Caine. * (Ventrue Antitribu) Friedrich Bernhardt - Friedrich is a stern and serious man. Friedrich joined the sabbat as his clan began to shift from a clan of honorable warriors into a clan of merchants and self centred con men. Friedrich felt that the Camarilla became a mockery of what it was meant to be, they lied to the young about the nature of the antediluvians, cared more about wealth and status than honor and pride. Sickened by what he once found grand, Friedrich challenged his Prince to a duel for control of his city. In response the Prince sent the sheriff to bring Friedrich to ‘justice’. Friedrich slew the lackey and then the Prince. The Camarilla declared him an enemy of the sect and in his hour of need the Sabbat stood up for him and welcomed him into the fold. He has had to work hard to make up for his actions during the anarch revolts, this has led him into an honourable position as the Bishop of War, responsible for the sects campaign against the Camarilla in Jefferson. Friedrich does not fear elders as other sabbat but he values those that are committed to their cause